Cosa Nostra
by Nevermind555
Summary: Sequel de Wammy's Blues. Mello a rejoint la Mafia. Hope y débarque à son tour. Entre les deux, l'ambiance est explosive dans tous les sens du terme.
1. Welcome to LA

_Sequel de Wammy's Blues._

 _Dédié à Lune de Neige et Kaori Beryl._

 _Merci à Rikamello pour ses fanarts superbes qui n'ont eu de cesse de m'inspirer !... Son Mello est juste divin !..._

* * *

 **Cosa Nostra**

 _Chapitre 1 : Welcome to L.A._

Elle reposa l'arme et retira le casque.

" _Well, well, well. What have we here ?..._ " claqua la langue du boss. Il sortit un cigarillo et l'alluma au moyen d'un briquet frappé d'une sirène.

Lentement, elle se tourna vers l'homme taillé comme une baraque, dans son costume clair.

"Si t'es sur le marché, je t'embauche de suite. Ça m'ennuierait de te voir tomber entre de mauvaises mains." assorti d'un sourire qui en dit long.

* * *

"Cet hôtel particulier, il est à nous. C'est mon père, immigré italien, venu ici avec rien, qui me l'a légué. Tu y trouveras tout le confort nécessaire et... si l'un d'entre eux t'importune, tu m'en réfères." posant sur les hommes de main un regard circulaire et dissuasif. "Même si je pense qu'il te serait aisé de leur coller une balle entre les deux yeux."

Le hall est vaste et le salon attenant.

"Didi, ramène de quoi grailler."

La jeune femme fila en cuisine.

"Moi, tu vois, je suis pour du sang neuf et pour la parité. Il y a deux ans, nous avons ramassé un gamin si frêle que je pensais pouvoir le casser en deux rien qu'en soufflant dessus. Il nous a ramenés la tête du chef du quartier nord en quelques jours."

Deux femmes viennent s'installer de chaque côté du boss. "Voici Suzanna et Rita." caressant leurs épaules nues. "Tu me diras le matos dont tu as besoin."

* * *

La chambre est vaste, tons neutres. Elle défait sa valise sommaire, réfléchissant déjà au matériel qu'elle commandera, faisant une liste rapide dans sa tête.

Puis elle se laisse tomber sur le lit, envisageant cette nouvelle vie avec un certain détachement.

* * *

"Dick." tirant d'un coup sec sur le collier étrangleur. "Cesse !" s'arrêtant un instant pour le dominer et lui présenter un index dressé, lui rappelant qui est le maître. Le chien abdique avec un petit couinement contrit.

Le blond relève la tête, ramenant ses cheveux en arrière, dans un geste souple.

"Ah, Mello !... Du neuf ?"

Le blond s'accroupit pour caresser le chien qui jappe. Les gants de cuir parcourent le poil ras de la bête. "Tes soupçons se sont bien confirmés pour ce qui concerne les activités de Miller."

"Entre. Et parlons-en au calme."

* * *

Les iris cristallins tombèrent sur la liste. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Le matériel que je vais commander à Luigi pour notre nouvelle recrue."

Les doigts fins, gantés de cuir, attrapèrent la liste pour la détailler, autre main menant les carreaux de chocolat jusqu'à la bouche, dents se chargeant de briser la tablette. Un long sifflement. "Dis donc. Ta nouvelle recrue est du genre exigeante." petite pause entre deux masticages. "A propos de Luigi..."

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit avec un certain fracas et l'épaule nue se plaça contre l'huisserie.

L'écoulement de la douche le fit sourire. Il s'avança, fouillant sans vergogne dans les affaires de la nouvelle venue, à la recherche d'indices probants. Rien. Du commun.

Un parfum féminin vint lui chatouiller les narines. Sans la moindre gêne, il se vautra sur le lit, attendant que la douche se termine, triturant la croix de son rosaire, en manque de chocolat.

Le rideau de douche est enfin tiré.

"T'en as mis du temps. J'ai failli attendre !..." lance sa voix, dotée d'une pointe de virilité. "Sors de ton trou, Hope."

Un hoquet à l'évocation du pseudo. Un frémissement des pieds à la tête.

"Je ne connais pas encore tes intentions mais... m'avoir côtoyer par le passé te fait déjà prendre un très mauvais départ."

Elle se poste devant le corps sec alangui, moulé de cuir sombre, ne pouvant empêcher son regard de le parcourir.

"Je t'assure que j'ignorai que tu te trouves ici." s'installant en bazardant les jambes longilignes du blond. "Qui serait suffisamment masochiste pour intégrer un groupe dans lequel tu te trouves, sérieusement ?"

Il siffle entre ses dents, piqué au vif. Lentement, il se redresse. "A la Wammy's, t'étais loin d'être aussi calée que moi. Ça m'étonnerait que l'idée d'intégrer la Mafia vienne de toi. Alors..." détachant son FS92 de la ceinture pour en pointer le canon sur Hope, sûreté sautée. "Dis moi pour qui tu bosses, Hope."

"Pour le même homme que toi." le fixant.

Il claque de la langue, rapprochant le canon de l'arme de son visage. "Accouche ou je te loge une balle entre les deux yeux. Esthétiquement parlant, ça craint. J'aime autant te prévenir."

Elle écarte lentement le canon de l'arme. "Qu'en penserait le boss, à ton avis ?"

Son visage se déforme instantanément sous l'effet combiné de la rage et du dédain.

"Il m'avait certes bien semblé qu'il tenait à son cerveau mais ne l'a en aucune manière autorisé à dégommer les nouveaux arrivants."

Il se lève, regard mauvais ; prunelles brûlant d'un feu proche de celui qui ronge les enfers, attrapant soudain Hope par les cheveux au-dessus du crâne, serrant là en lui faisant monter la tête, cou s'allongeant, la faisant presque se tenir sur le bout des orteils.

"Compte sur moi pour rectifier son avis." avant de la relâcher brusquement.

Elle chancelle tandis qu'il passe son chemin, la bousculant encore une fois avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

"Merde ! Merde ! Merde !..."

"Un souci, Hope ?"

"Oui, cet abruti ne se positionne pas à l'endroit convenu." parlant de Mello dont elle doit assurer la sécurité depuis un toit.

Pour couronner le tout, un camion à nacelle vient stationner dans la rue, bouchant la vue.

Hope se déplace sur le toit plat pour obtenir un meilleur angle de tir.

Parcourant l'avenue à la lunette, elle note plusieurs hommes postés en embuscade. "Ça schlingue, merde !" crachant sa gomme avant de reprendre position.

"C'est le baptême du feu, ça, Hope !..."

"Ta gueule, Gardner !..."

Un petit rire vint secouer les épaules de la baraque.

La situation semble s'envenimer en contrebas.

Soudain, une tornade sombre fend la foule et saute sur l'homme qui fait face à Mello, attrapant le bras de la main en train de tirer un flingue. L'homme bascule en hurlant tandis que Mello déballe tranquillement une tablette de chocolat. Le chien de sang joue un instant encore avec l'avant-bras dans sa gueule, malmenant le membre quasi-décroché, sur des grognements féroces.

"Dick. Assez."

Le chien libère l'homme et s'assoit. Mello lui caresse la tête.

A cet instant, les hommes embusqués sortent de leurs cachettes et c'est Hope qui les élimine tous les six.

* * *

"Mais bordel ! Tu ne respectes rien, Mello !" venant le bousculer à l'aide des deux mains.

Il en rit, jouissant de la faire ainsi sortir de ses gonds.

Dos contre le mur, il déballe une tablette, regard planté dans le sien, laissant sa langue courir le long des carreaux avant de croquer. "Faut apprendre à improviser, Hope."

"La ferme, Mello !..." le fixant, poitrine montant et descendant sur une respiration vive.

"T'es trop sentimentale, Hope." sur un sourire méprisant. "Regarde-toi. L'état dans lequel ça te met." accrochant une main sous la mâchoire féminine pour la faire aller de gauche à droite, lentement. "Tu vas crever, Hope. Sérieusement, tu vas crever." la menaçant de l'index, visage jouissant de la perspective.

Les yeux clairs de la jeune fille lancent des flammes à leur tour tandis qu'en face il s'amuse comme un petit fou. "Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais ton chien, Mello !..."

"Dick est bien mieux dressé que toi, pauvre fille." se détachant du mur, tournant autour d'elle comme un fauve affamé, regard appesanti sur chaque partie du corps opposé. "Bien mieux dressé, ouais." s'arrêtant devant elle.

A dire vrai, elle aurait envie de placer son genou entre les deux jambes de son opposant et c'est ce qu'elle tenta de faire, bloquée par Mello qui la projette en arrière.

"Franchement, Hope, tu crois que j'y suis arrivé de quelle manière ? Hein ?! Certainement pas en ronronnant comme tu le fais !..." récupérant un fusil avant de le lui lancer. "Vas-y, montre moi ce qui a tant séduit Rod !"

Elle jette le fusil. "Je n'ai aucune preuve à te fournir, Mello !"

"T'es ennuyante, Hope. Un véritable fardeau."

Le poing se serre et elle se jette sur lui, sur un cri de rage, passant le bras autour du cou, serrant fort. Il pivote pour l'écraser contre le mur, sur un grognement.

"J'AI PAS DEMANDE A TOMBER SUR TOI, MELLO !" hurlé, frappant du poing sur le torse.

"ESPÈCE DE... !" l'écrasant plus fermement contre le mur, s'en séparant pour l'y heurter à nouveau.

"DÉJÀ A LA WAMMY'S TU M'AS FAIT VIVRE L'ENFER !" tirant sur les cheveux blonds.

Mello lève le bras pour se saisir de ses cheveux à son tour. "LÂCHE MOI !"

Le blond finit par se jeter au sol, écrasant Hope sous lui - heureusement pour elle, ses 52 kilos sont inoffensifs !... Il se roule sur le côté pour se relever à moitié, en appui sur le mur, défait. Son index pointe Hope. "Toi... je vais... dire à Rod de t'envoyer sur le trottoir !... Tu n'es bonne qu'à tapiner !" crachant parterre.

"TAIS TOI, FILS DE PUTE !"

"RÉPÈTE UN PEU POUR VOIR ?!"

"JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LES YEUX !"

"J'AIMERAI BEAUCOUP VOIR CA !" montant les poings devant lui. "Allez, viens, je t'attends !" l'y invitant, d'un mouvement impatient des doigts, corps penché en avant, rosaire balançant de droite à gauche, dans un mouvement rythmé.

"Mello." intervient la voix de Rod.

Le blond se redresse, reniflant. "Quoi ?"

"Nous allons visiter notre nouvelle base."

"C'est con : juste au moment où nous faisions plus ample connaissance."

Rod s'éloigne. "Je veux te voir dans le hangar tout à l'heure."

"Bon." lâcha Mello, s'essuyant la commissure d'un revers d'avant-bras.

"Hope, tu viens aussi."

* * *

Mello déballe sa tablette, observant les installations hors d'usage. Quelque chose de figé s'écoulait encore il y peu de l'enchevêtrement de tuyaux non loin. Une odeur tenace et âcre imprègne l'air.

Il avança son doigt ganté et actionna la chaîne de l'atelier désaffecté. "Il y a encore du jus, à l'évidence." croquant dans un carreau.

"Je suppose que le lieu est validé ?" s'enquiert Rod.

Nouveau craquement de carreaux. Affirmatif.

* * *

"Belle bête, pas vrai ?"

"Superbe."

Le boss tend les clés à Hope. "Je te nomme officiellement chauffeur. Je me suis laissé dire que la conduite, tu maîtrisais aussi bien que les armes. Le dernier a planté la caisse au milieu d'un cortège de flics. Je n'ai apprécié qu'à moitié."

* * *

Un coup contre le chariot à roulettes fit sortir Hope de dessous le véhicule, appréciant, sans oser la moindre remarque, cette magnifique vue en contre-plongée du corps moulé de cuir de la terreur slave.

"Que puis-je faire pour toi ?"

"Ce pour quoi on t'a assignée." désignant le Hummer H2 noir aux jantes chromées, d'un mouvement de menton.

Pour se faire patienter, Mello déballait une nouvelle tablette de chocolat tandis que Hope retirait ses gants noircis.

"Où est-ce que je t'emmène ?"

"Au 213A. Après tu t'occuperas de la marchandise. J'espère que tu seras un peu plus douée que le dernier abruti qui nous a conduits droit sur les sirènes hurlantes."

Hope tourne dans le quartier, sans se garer, demeurant dans le secteur. Lorsque Mello est descendu de voiture, elle l'a distinctement entendu armer son semi-automatique, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon !... Un règlement de compte entre mafieux ?... Seul ?... Les opérations suicides, Mello en était capable !...

Hope sentait son estomac se contracter, cherchant du regard dans tous les recoins tandis qu'elle circulait. Un appel : "Merde, qu'est-ce tu glandes ?!", une forme s'appuyant contre les pans d'une ruelle étroite, une porte qui s'ouvre, un corps qui s'affaisse, un démarrage en trombe.

Sur la banquette arrière, Mello délirait, brandissant la croix de son rosaire, paroles incompréhensibles répétées comme une lithanie irrévérencieuse, sang dévalant par filets de la tempe gauche.

"Merde, t'es blessé ?"

Mello bascule son regard clair, lueur folle dans le regard, brandissant son arme pour viser la tête de Hope via la vitre teintée qui séparait le côté conducteur de la banquette arrière. "Roule. Et ferme la !"

* * *

"Mello a eu de la chance. La balle lui a effleuré la tempe. Quelques millimètres de plus et ça y était. Merde, je lui ai dit de ne pas y aller seul !..." peste le boss.

Allez empêcher un chien fou de briser ses chaînes et se jeter droit dans la gueule du loup !...

* * *

"T'en as pas marre de passer ton temps dans ce hangar, sérieusement, Hope ?" accoudé contre l'établi à outils, sourire terrible aux lèvres.

"Je m'y plais, figure-toi."

Le regard clair lui fait la nique des pieds à la tête. "Vire moi ce bleu dans lequel tu sembles flotter." lui balançant une combinaison de moto. "Change de fringues et rejoins-moi ici dans un petit quart d'heure. Choisis quelque chose de classe, quelque chose dans lequel tu te sentes à l'aise. Ta soirée en dépendra."

La tenue - un slim huilé et un haut coloré ample et léger - semble avoir été validée.

* * *

Le Hummer a été boudé, laissé au garage. On lui a préféré la moto pour se faufiler le long des véhicules à l'arrêt sur les artères bondées ce samedi soir.

C'est Mello qui contourne habilement les files de véhicules aux feux stop allumés.

C'est la file d'attente humaine devant les portes en bronze de la boîte. Mello passe devant le videur, s'attirant des protestations véhémentes des clients qui patientent à l'extérieur depuis des heures. Mello leur adresse à tous un doigt d'honneur, en guise de réponse.

A l'intérieur, des enchevêtrements d'escaliers métalliques et de tuyaux car les locaux sont ceux d'une ancienne raffinerie.

Mello se laisse tomber dans le canapé du carré VIP, corps subissant déjà les vagues des décibels. Il tourne aux cocktails qu'il dépense aussitôt sur la piste de danse. Il termine en nage. Le son est tel qu'il les exempte du moindre échange de paroles.

Toujours en quête de tensions et de querelles, Mello pose son pied en travers des cuisses de Hope, sourire de guerre à l'appui. La réaction ne tarde pas et Hope se lève. Mello s'en approche. "Maintenant que t'es debout, tu vas bien danser." la tirant par le bras, poing refermé sur le poignet.

Après un instant d'hésitation, le rythme prend le pas sur le corps réticent de Hope et les deux enfants prodiges se déchaînent sur la piste.

* * *

"Je vais finir par croire que ce trou moisi qui pue le cambouis te plaît et que tu ne t'es pas amusée la fois dernière."

La voix cherche. Le ton est grinçant.

"Je te signale que ce n'est pas toi qui te prendras une soufflante si le moteur fait défaut au moment le plus inopportun !..."

Le blond glisse une fesse sur l'établi à outils, déballant une tablette. "On dirait que t'en as peur, Hope." cassant un carreau entre ses dents. "Tu n'en as pas assez de la platitude de ton existence ?"

"Je trouve que nos vies sont déjà suffisamment exposées pour ne pas en rajouter, Mello."

"Poussin. T'as dû te gourer de maison ; tu devrais bosser pour les bonnes œuvres, la charité, les services de l'enfance ou tout autre merdier dans le genre."

"Je te remercie de penser à ma reconversion, Mello." sur un ton neutre.

Le blond esquisse un sourire. "Tu sais que t'étais plus cool à la Wammy's ?"

"Ça s'appelle grandir, Mello."

Il se penche en avant, coude sur la cuisse, défiant. "Tu t'es ramollie. T'es devenue une espèce de bouillie infâme dégoulinant de précautions. J'irai même jusqu'à dire que je ne prendrai aucun plaisir à te briser, Hope."

"Tu oublies que c'est à moi que tu dois la vie sauve, la semaine passée."

"Tu t'attends à des remerciements ? A de la gratitude ?"

"Je n'attends rien de tel de ta part, Mello, pour la simple raison que tu en es incapable."

"Hope. T'écrases pas comme ça devant moi."

"Je connais le principe qui te fait jubiler, Mello ; celui de la tablette de chocolat : je te casse puis je te déguste."

L'éclat de rire qui suit est si léger qu'il comporte des notes enfantines oubliées.


	2. I'll live my own way

_Chapitre 2 : I'll live my own way_

La boulette de papier alu froissé vint échouer sur la tête auburn de Hope. Un ricanement accompagnait la manœuvre.

"J'sais vraiment pas s'il y a de la place pour deux échoués de la Wammy's ici, Hope."

Elle rangeait les outils consciencieusement sur l'établi.

"Ce que je note, c'est que tu échoues toujours ici. Un endroit que tu qualifies de 'trou'. Qui empeste, de surcroît."

Il s'approcha par derrière, l'acculant contre l'établi, bras de part et d'autre de ses hanches fines. "Précise."

Elle se pinça les lèvres du fait du contact plutôt rapproché.

"Tu n'as pas entendu, Hope ?... Je t'ai demandé de préciser."

Comme elle s'y refusait, il sortit son Beretta dont il pointa le canon sur la tempe de la jeune femme.

"Ce n'est pas en me logeant une balle dans le crâne que je serai plus loquace, Mello."

Un soupir la traversa. "La violence, toujours la violence. A la Wammy's déjà, tu prenais un plaisir particulier à torturer tes camarades. Tu sais ce que tu es, Mello ?"

" _Express yourself_." laissant courir une langue impie d'une commissure à l'autre.

"Une véritable bombe à retardement."

Le canon s'éloigna. Le corps un peu moins. Les bras devinrent ballants. Seules les hanches maintenaient la pression.

"Je te plais depuis combien de temps, Hope ?"

Un hoquet assorti d'un rire nerveux. "Par... don ?"

"T'as parfaitement compris, Hope." petite pause avant d'armer la prochaine salve. "Depuis la Wammy's. Ouais, c'est ça. T'as toujours eu un _putain_ de penchant pour le second qui s'habillait en noir et qui traînait à l'écart."

"Tu ne manques pas d'audace, Mihael Keehl."

Le FS92 se réarme et se plaque à nouveau contre la tempe. "Prononce encore une fois ce nom et je te bute, Hope. Ici c'est Mello et rien d'autre. Tu fais ta maligne parce que tu connais mon véritable nom, eh bien je vais te dire que c'est vraiment la poisse pour toi. Je vais te faire vivre l'enfer, Hope."

"N'est-ce pas déjà ce que tu t'appliques à faire ? Je connais tes méthodes de dressage, Mello : c'est un fameux combo de réprimandes/récompenses."

"Ça fonctionne mieux sur Dick que sur toi. Mais t'inquiète, je vais trouver le moyen de te faire perdre tes nerfs."

Il s'écarte, la libérant.

"Nous pourrions coopérer plutôt."

Un éclat de rire. Un regard qui crucifie. "Je ne coopère avec personne. Pas même avec Near."

"Near. Ah oui. Near." avec un petit rire. "La compétition continue, à ce que je vois."

* * *

L'affaire se conclue par une poignée de mains.

"Nous sommes donc convenus pour une livraison le 22, hangar n° 356."

"Sans problème."

Le trafiquant d'armes est raccompagné par quelques hommes de main.

"Mello. Je veux tout savoir sur lui."

Comme à l'ordinaire, une barrette de chocolat brisée lui répond.

* * *

Mello menait ses enquêtes de façon méthodique et exemplaire, ne rechignant pas à se rendre lui-même sur place. Il était dans l'action, en plus d'être un cerveau brillant.

Le blond pensait toujours que ses émotions l'empêchaient d'être froid et logique. Il était cependant parvenu à exceller dans l'exercice compliqué consistant à faire d'un prétendu défaut une qualité.

L'enquête avait duré trois mois. Trois mois durant lesquels le boss ne bougea pas.

"Tu peux y aller." lui avait dit Mello, sur un ton neutre, tout en arborant ce petit sourire discret qui laissait penser qu'il avait découvert des informations intéressantes.

* * *

"Dis donc, Hope, tu ne m'as jamais dit que ton paternel était dans le trafic d'armes." déballant une tablette de chocolat.

Hope hausse les épaules. "Tu aurais fini par l'apprendre."

"Je n'ai rien dit à Rod. Ca explique mieux pourquoi nous baignons dans le même milieu, toi et moi." craquant sa tablette d'un coup de dents. "Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu as échoué à la Wammy's."

"Roger est une connaissance de mon père."

"Comme c'est pratique !... Notamment lorsque papa partait à l'étranger. Et vu que sa petite fille chérie est une surdouée, la Wammy's était tout indiquée, n'est-ce pas ?"

"J'avais beaucoup de difficultés à m'adapter à une scolarité normale, même privée."

"Pas très étonnant vu tes dons."

"Ah parce que j'ai des _dons_ maintenant ?"

"Tu préfères que je dise que t'es une débile accomplie ?"

"Tu n'es plus à une amabilité près, Mello."

Craquement sec de carreau.

"Moi aussi, je me suis amusée avec les statistiques." laissant planer un moment avant de reprendre. "Je suis tombée sur deux uniques possibilités : la Croatie et la Serbie."

Mello pose son dos contre l'huisserie de la porte, sourire s'affichant presque malgré lui.

"Nous tenons là une bombe slave." se levant pour se caler en face de lui, corps à distance.

"T'aurais pu tomber plus mal : Slovénie, Slovaquie..."

"Veux-tu dire que je brûle ?" venant triturer la croix de son rosaire. "Croix orthodoxe, à l'évidence."

"Je dis que je vais te laisser te casser la tête encore un moment sur la question."

* * *

Le dos de Hope heurte celui de Mello alors que les balles sifflent autour d'eux.

Le plan B a lamentablement échoué. Il ne leur reste aucune solution de repli.

Le véhicule est trop éloigné pour être rejoint à couvert.

Soudain, une douleur lancinante prend Hope du côté droit et sa vision se trouble sur une tache de sang qui imbibe ses vêtement, s'élargissant de seconde en seconde.

"HOPE ! MERDE !" hurle Mello.

Hope ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Elle flottait.

Sur la table de nuit trempait dans un vase de cristal un immense bouquet coloré. Au pied du vase était posée une tablette de chocolat.

"Merci pour votre efficacité, Docteur."

"Oh, la chance y a été pour beaucoup : si la balle avait dévié de quelques millimètres, je n'aurai rien pu faire pour elle."

* * *

Elle se saisit du fusil HK33SG1, le plaçant sur l'épaule. Son côté la lançait et elle grimaça.

"Il faudra encore du temps."

"Je n'ai pas le temps de m'accorder du temps."

La main de Rod se plaça sur le canon lisse pour l'abaisser.

"Je veux que tu sois parfaitement opérationnelle pour notre prochain combat."

"Boss ?"

Rod posa une fesse sur l'établi de tir. "As-tu entendu parler de Kira ?"

"Vaguement. C'est un fou qui parvient à dégommer les gens à distance, c'est ça ?"

"Kira nous gêne. Il empêche notre organisation de croître en puissance."

"Je vois."

"Mello est sur le coup."

* * *

Les yeux de la Mafia sont fixés sur les faits et gestes de la police japonaise.

Le mode opératoire de Mello est simple : repérage, enlèvement, interrogatoire serré, pression sur les proches.

Mello supervise et délivre les informations. Coordonner, c'est son truc. Gérer les accrocs aussi, avec brio.

* * *

Comme prévu, le groupe se retrouve avec une arme sans précédent entre les mains : ce qui semble être un banal cahier noir, assorti de règles que Mello étudie et teste - au détriment de ceux qui écoulent la drogue de l'organisation pour leur compte.

Le cahier dispose effectivement du pouvoir de tuer - du moment qu'on y inscrit le nom et le prénom de la victime, tout en connaissant son visage.

Mello jubile d'être parvenu à mettre la main sur le cahier avant Near. Il cherche à en comprendre le fonctionnement. Il finit par solliciter l'avis de Hope.

"Une arme bien trop puissante pour être tenue entre des mains humaines."

"Ah, Hope !..." claquant de la langue. "Tu m'imagines avoir une vie peinarde, toi ?" basculant sur le lit qu'elle occupe, se tournant sur le ventre, haut du corps levé, en appui sur les coudes, mains triturant sa croix, jambes fines venant balancer au-dessus. "Je veux briller. Même si ça doit être éphémère."

" _Shooting star_." (*) laissant ses doigts courir dans les mèches blondes.

Mello soulève un pan du haut de Hope, donnant sur la cicatrice aux bords boursouflés. Il observe un instant la marque, regard faisant la nique à toute la zone. Un instant, sa langue passa rapidement d'une commissure à l'autre.

Il leva les yeux sur Hope. "J'ai été un vrai connard sur ce coup là." avoua-t-il, d'une voix cassée.

Son regard s'arrête sur les pointes des seins qui se découpent du haut fin.

"J'ai une confession à te faire, Mello."

"Je pense que le moment est bien choisi." se hissant sur elle, bas du corps hors de tout contact.

"J'ai toujours détesté Near."

Mello ricane et quitte ses gants, ramenant ses mains sur les hanches, mordillant le bas ventre, faisant tourner sa langue autour du nombril avant de venir happer la marque des lèvres, léchant là.

"J'ai toujours... haï ce point blanc recroquevillé... ce flocon de neige insignifiant qui se prenait pour le centre de la Wammy's... je... hnnn..."

Le blond suspend ses attentions, entretenant la flamme du regard.

"La vache !... J'ai toujours été raide dingue du second... celui qui bouffait toujours seul à la cantoche... celui qui martyrisait ses camarades..."

Le ventre de Hope fait des loopings et Mello ne tente rien pour en amoindrir les effets.

Il se redresse, à quatre pattes sur elle, sourire carnassier.

"Elles ne t'intéressent pas, les nanas du boss ?" montant les mains jusqu'à ses épaules nues, croix du rosaire venant caresser l'entre-seins de Hope.

"J'ai pas envie de terminer avec une balle logée dans le crâne. Ce serait du gâchis pour pas grand-chose. Et puis... j'ai cru comprendre que certaines règles régissent le groupe, tout comme les cahiers de la mort."

"Tu pourrais les duper."

"Nan. J'en ai trop besoin pour m'exposer."

Mello bascule sur le côté. "Plus, j'leur fais peur, j'crois bien." amusé.

Hope bascule sur un coude. "Plus, si elles apprécient les baraques genre Rod..."

"Ouais. C'est pas une vermicelle qui risque de les intéresser !..." riant, plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête.

Hope se couche sur le dos. "Et... tu n'as vu aucune fille susceptible de t'intéresser en boîte ?"

"Quelques gothiques plutôt pas mal et qui savent se déhancher sur la piste. Rien de bien spectaculaire." haussant les épaules.

Hope se retourne sur le ventre. Mello tend un bras qui échoue sur les avant-bras de Hope, effectuant des mouvements caressants, regard voyageant des yeux de Hope aux gestes répétitifs et doux.

"Aujourd'hui, je suis numéro un. J'ai devancé Near. J'ai laissé toute sa fameuse équipe sur le bord de la route, Hope."

"Je dois avouer que je ne peux qu'applaudir la prouesse, aussi technique qu'intellectuelle."

"Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour m'aduler, Hope."

"Hey !..."

"Je me rappelle, avec une certaine exactitude, de la façon dont tu bouffais L des yeux lorsqu'il daignait se la ramener à la Wammy's."

"Mello..." ne trouvant plus du tout ça drôle.

"Nan mais sérieux : t'étais là à attendre un geste, un signe, peut-être même un regard. Vous étiez tous complètement aveuglés par L." fixant la colère qui virevoltait dans les pupilles de Hope. "L ne serait jamais parvenu aussi loin que moi."

"Tu n'en sais rien, Mello."

"C'est même certain. L a flanché face à Kira. Erreur tactique ? Moment d'inattention ?"

"Nous ne saurons jamais."

"Haha !" se redressant, fixant les hauts buildings qui se découpaient de la fenêtre. "L s'est incliné devant Kira. Near n'est pas parvenu ne serait-ce qu'à approcher le cahier. Et moi... je les coiffe au poteau tous les deux."

* * *

"Dis donc, Hope, si tu manies les hommes aussi bien que le volant..." note le Boss.

Un ricanement général à l'arrière du Hummer.

"Tu fais référence à la souplesse de sa conduite ou au passage remarquable des vitesses ?" questionne Mello, croquant dans un rang de carreaux chocolatés.

* * *

Imaginez une tornade slave qui manie une guitare électrique. Les sons sont massacrés et dénaturés, la guitare hurle ce qu'elle peut de décibels, vibrato violenté.

Les sons s'élèvent, montent très haut. La crinière blonde balance au-dessus de la caisse rouge de la guitare, le corps se déhanche en rythme.

Le spectacle est de toute beauté. Ce rouge, ce cuir, ce blond... étourdissant pour un oeil averti.

Hope en a le ventre tordu, si bien qu'elle attrape la guitare jaune et accompagne le jeune rebelle dans ses caprices musicaux.

Les deux finissent par balancer la tête en rythme, corps traversés par les ondes électriques hurlantes.

* * *

La main de Hope longe la ceinture blanche dont la boucle évoque une croix - une de plus !...

Son pouce grimpe jusqu'au nombril nu.

"Tu t'amuses bien ?..."

"Pas mal." s'en pinçant la lèvre.

"Si je me mettais à toucher aussi, sans aucune autorisation, tu dirais quoi ?"

Il l'accule lentement contre l'huisserie de porte, écrasant son corps contre le sien avec une lenteur aussi exaspérante que calculée.

"Mello..."

Le pouce ganté passe sur les lèvres. "Rien ne te vaut, des kilomètres à la ronde."

Une main vient faire grimper les siennes au-dessus de sa tête.

"Mell..."

Le visage est proche - félin et joueur.

"Mello !" appelle un des hommes du boss, tombant sur le spectacle.

"J'ai dit que j'arrivais, Skyer." contrarié d'être ainsi interrompu. Le regard du blond bascule sur l'homme de main. "T'es pas de la partie, dégage."

Mello revient à Hope, frémissante, en soupirant, humeur envolée.

Lentement, il libère les mains de Hope qui en profite pour triturer quelques mèches blondes de chaque côté du visage de cet angélique démon avant de tenter un baiser dont l'élan est stoppé par un index mal attentionné.

* * *

"Installe toi, Marco."

Le jeune homme - la vingtaine, cheveux mi-longs, barbe et moustache courte - prend place dans le canapé tigré. Il avise, d'un regard amusé, les tablettes de chocolat disséminées sur la table basse, à côté des bouteilles d'alcool fort.

"La nourriture de Mello."

"Mello ?"

"Mello nous a rejoint voilà presque deux ans maintenant. Il ne s'est jamais trompé dans ses plans."

"Ton bras droit, mon oncle ?..."

"Officieusement. Officiellement, il s'agit de Snydar."

* * *

"Hope. Prépare le véhicule."

"Okay, boss."

"Voici Marco. Mon neveu."

Marco écarquille les yeux. S'il s'attendait à ça !... Certes, il connaissait les deux femmes dont son oncle ne se séparait jamais. La beauté sauvage de Hope le frappa en plein visage.

* * *

Dick s'élançait, aboyant vivement, agressif. Il avait reçu l'ordre d'acculer l'homme sans le blesser ni le tuer. Parce qu'il fallait des informations. L'homme était tassé contre le mur nu d'une impasse.

"Lâche tout ce que tu sais."

L'homme débita des paroles vitesse accélérée, la peur frappant son corps. Mello prenait des notes mentales sans jamais être dépassé. Son brillant cerveau était rompu aux exercices de mémorisation.

* * *

"Tu n'es qu'émotions, Mello."

"Hey ! Est-ce que je t'insulte sans raisons, moi ?!"

Elle rit, se plaçant devant lui alors qu'il tient Dick en laisse.

"Est-ce que j'ai dit que ça me déplaisait ?" lui tournant autour.

"Hope." agacé.

Elle pose le menton sur son épaule - ils ont sensiblement la même taille.

"J'aime ça." soufflé.

Mello en frémit des pieds à la tête, lâchant Dick pour ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. "Dick."

Le chien regagne la niche dans la cour.

Mello se retourne d'un seul tenant vers Hope, plantant son visage face au sien, mains venant se saisir des épaules de la jeune femme, doigts s'y crispant jusqu'à la douleur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hope ?"

"Du sexe."

"Du... hahahaha ! Et on peut savoir de quelle manière tu vois la chose ?"

"Assez simplement. Je me plierai à tous tes fantasmes." triturant la croix du rosaire.

Mello la lui retire des doigts, d'un geste sur la chaîne de perles.

"Et me dis pas qu'il te faut du temps pour y réfléchir." froncée.

"Tu fais chier, Hope. Sérieux, tu fais chier ton monde."

Une pause.

"Comme si j'avais que ça à foutre, bordel !..." revenant à ses épaules pour les serrer davantage.

Elle bisque.

"N'importe quel mâle du groupe pourrait satisfaire tes envies, merde. Faut que tu me choisisses moi... tu fais chier, Hope !" la secouant.

Il descend ses mains gantées le long du corps fin de Hope, attrapant l'élastique du pantalon en toile pour l'abaisser en même temps que le slip en dentelle noire.

Les deux mains passent dans le dos pour serrer Hope contre lui, étroitement.

Elle frémit sur un "Mell..." terminé en soupir.

Il resserre davantage son étreinte, sexe nu contre cuir au renflement évocateur.

"Avoue que... t'as eu peur pour moi lorsque je me suis prise la balle..."

"T'avouer ? Et puis quoi encore ?" sur un petit rire égoïste. "Tu veux du sexe parce que ton ambition réduite te borne à ne pas oser exiger davantage."

"Tu n'es pas obligé de te montrer désagréable."

"Tu crois ?" abaissant une main pour la caresser entre les jambes, toujours ganté.

Elle émet un geignement vibrant.

L'autre main a rejoint une fesse, paume ouverte.

Mello glisse une cuisse entre les jambes de Hope.

"Jusqu'où tu... m'emmènes... comme ça..." souffle court, corps répondant.

"Là où ça me chante." terriblement durci lui aussi.

Elle s'accroche désespéramment au cuir de ce gangster surclassé.

"Tu m'as donné carte blanche, je te signale." utilisant aussi bien sa cuisse que sa main pour lui prodiguer tout le bien disponible.

"Ce n'est pas..."

"Tu fais chier, Hope. Jouis et n'en parlons plus."

"Mell... ooooo..." se lâchant sur un son étouffé contre l'épaule de son bourreau d'amant.

* * *

(*) Oui, je fais référence au titre d'une autre fanfiction dont je vous recommande la lecture ^^


	3. Jealousy

_Chapitre 3 : Jealousy_

"Hi."

Hope lève les yeux. "Hi. Marco, c'est ça ?..."

Sourire charmeur.

"Je t'emmène prendre un café quelque part ?..."

"Tu oublies que c'est moi le chauffeur."

Petit rire adorable. "Oui, pardon." mains dans les poches, épaule contre l'ébrasement de la porte.

"Je dois d'abord en référer à ton oncle."

"Oh ? Tu n'as jamais eu envie de faire l'école buissonnière ?..."

"Pour qu'il m'arrache les yeux à mon retour ? Je ne préfère pas, non."

"Ce serait dommage pour de si beaux yeux."

Des Doc Martens arrêtées sur la troisième marche. Des sens à l'écoute, à l'abri des regards.

Hope se raidit. Il y a toujours eu, depuis la Wammy's, ce contact étroit avec l'enfant terrible que les vitraux baroques abritaient.

"Reviens avec une autorisation écrite, d'accord ?"

"Hey !... Sérieusement ?"

Mello ricane dans l'ombre. " _T'as pas encore pigé qu'elle n'a pas le droit de pisser sans accord express du boss, petit con ?"_

"Au pire, je t'y amène en moto." avisant la bécane qui dort dans un coin du vaste hangar.

"Je ne pense pas que son propriétaire t'accorde sa permission."

" _Touche cette bécane et je fais inscrire ton nom dans le carnet de la mort !... Non mieux : je te flingue moi-même : une balle dans chaque genou_."

"Je pensais que tout ici appartenait à mon oncle..."

" _T'as pas capté qu'elle s'invente des excuses parce que t'es vraiment pas son genre ? Putain, j'te lâcherai bien Dick aux fesses !..._ "

"Désolée. Une autre fois, peut-être."

Sur un soupir contrit, le jeune homme abandonne la partie.

"On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit du genre persévérant." raille Mello, vêtu de sa tenue habituelle, agrémentée d'une veste trois quart dont la capuche arbore une fausse fourrure rappelant des plumes.

Hope écarquille les yeux. "Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ?"

"J'avais déjà cette manie à la Wammy's, je te rappelle." s'installant sur le fauteuil, jambes croisées. "Ça a toujours été une méthode très instructive." regard planté sur Hope comme si elle était sa propriété. "Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas envoyé sur les roses avec plus d'aplomb ?"

"Parce que c'est le neveu de Rod."

"Pffff ! Hope, t'es toujours à te trouver des excuses."

"Ta gueule, Mello."

Le blond se penche en avant, coude sur la cuisse, sourire mauvais pendu aux lèvres. "Imagine la promo que tu te ferais si tu acceptais ses avances."

Hope s'installe au volant de la Hummer. "Bon, je t'amène où ?"

"Chez Eddie." se levant, ouvrant la portière côté passager.

Hope a les yeux ronds. "Tu... ne t'installes pas à l'arrière ?"

"Nan. J'ai envie de te faire chier un max durant le trajet."

Hope met le contact, sourcils froncés.

La Hummer quitte le souterrain, s'engageant dans le trafic particulièrement dense ce soir.

"Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent tous sur la route ?!"

"C'est l'heure de pointe." soupire Hope.

"Bon. Faut se passer le temps alors. Il te plaît, l'autre abruti ?"

"Mello." réprobatrice.

La terreur slave déballe une tablette de chocolat. "Allez, à moi tu peux bien le dire."

"Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ce jeu-là, Mello."

Arrêtés à côté d'un bus scolaire.

Mello avise les gamins qui lorgnent sur la Hummer rutilante. Sa main vient s'échouer sur la cuisse de Hope, remontant la jupe, adressant un doigt d'honneur aux juvéniles.

"Mello !..."

"Bah, cesse de te plaindre, Hope."

La main de Hope quitte le volant pour faire redescendre la jupe.

"Avise-toi et je te dégomme sur-le-champ." annonce la voix féline du blond, faisant grimper sa main plus haut.

Les gamins sont littéralement scotchés à la vitre du bus.

"Regarde moi ça... c'est pas plus haut que trois pommes et ça mate déjà YouPorn en direct."

"Tu es..."

"Quoi ? Insupportable ? Tu n'avais qu'à accepter la proposition de bellâtre tout à l'heure si tu voulais passer ton temps à regarder au fond de ta tasse."

Las du regard des gamins, Mello abaisse le store, montant ses Doc Martens sur la plage avant du véhicule.

"Et quand il voudra te sauter, tu lui diras que c'est seulement pour le sexe aussi ?"

"Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans ton jeu, Mello." sèche.

Mais le blond ne lâche rien. "Tu y es déjà, Hope."

"Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé seulement du sexe, Mello ? Parce que tu ne mérites rien d'autre. Tu es un enfer pour les autres, Mello."

"T'as pas l'air de trop t'en plaindre, Hope."

* * *

Hope patiente, souvenirs affluant alors qu'elle est assoupie dans le véhicule.

La Wammy's. Et à l'écart, toujours vêtu de noir comme s'il s'agissait de sa couleur fétiche : M. ou Mello. Une terreur montée sur pattes. Toujours à l'affût pour maltraiter tout ce qui passe à portée de ses poings. Une boule de violence affamée. Un instrument mal accordé. Un crissement dans la partition exacte des surdoués.

Mello n'est que violence. Mello n'est qu'émotions. Il se hait, se portant un dégoût viscéral.

Lors de son arrivée, Hope s'était pris tout le combo du ressenti de Mello en pleine face.

A quinze ans, Mello quitte la Wammy's pour, je cite, vivre comme il l'entend. Et le moyen le plus efficace pour s'en sortir et accumuler un maximum de pognon en peu de temps n'a pas été de cumuler les petits boulots, non. La façon la plus payante a été... la prostitution.

De toute manière, Mello détestait son corps efféminé. Plus les clients le brisaient avec régal et perversité, plus Mello se sentait désiré.

Cette période, s'étalant sur une durée de presque deux années, a été la plus terrible et noire de l'existence du blond.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il tomba un jour sur le gang de Ross.

Même si le Slave n'évoque jamais cette plongée en enfer, elle laissa un profond trauma sur cet adolescent rebelle.

Autant dire qu'une fois le cahier en main, les hommes se moquant ouvertement de la sexualité de Mello eurent une belle épée de Damoclès sur la tête !...

D'ailleurs, avant déjà, ceux qui se croyaient malins au point de pouvoir se permettre de ridiculiser Mello dans le dos de Boss, eurent affaire à ses talents de manipulateur. Sur un groupe de cinq irréductibles, Mello conduisit deux au suicide. La semonce fut suffisante pour tenir les trois autres en respect.

Les relations entre Rod et Mello sont pour le moins ambiguës. Mais jamais en public. Boss sait s'entourer de prostituées de luxe dont il change comme de chemise de prix. Et lorsque Boss a une envie particulière, Mello s'y plie presque avec plaisir. La sexualité de Mello est déviante, n'ayant jamais été établie sur des fondements sains.

* * *

"L. n'a pas hésité à sacrifier des condamnés à mort." certifie Mello au cours d'une conversation animée. "Il ne lésinait pas non plus sur les moyens. Voilà pourquoi j'ai rallié la Mafia. Pour l'influence et les ressources financières." fixant Hope. "Tu penses que bellâtre est capable de tuer sans trembler ou se faire dessus ? Moi, je demande à voir et nous allons être rapidement fixés. Parce que les règles ici sont simples : ceux qui font preuve du plus grand sang froid face à la mort sont les plus respectés."

"Tu aurais pu choisir un autre chemin, Mihael."

Une main vient serrer le cou fin de Hope, serrant là, doigts crispés blanchis par la pression.

"Hope. Que t'ai-je déjà dit au sujet de l'usage de mon prénom ?"

Un gargouillis lui répondit.

"Pardon ? Je n'entends pas." relâchant un peu.

"Je sais que... tu te... prostituais..."

"Putain mais t'as décidé que c'était ton jour pour mourir ou quoi ?!" sortant son arme pour la pointer droit dans le ventre de Hope, faisant pivoter la crosse en enfonçant le canon.

La jambe de Hope se lève, genou frappant durement l'entrejambe du blond qui grimace, prise se relâchant progressivement avant de ployer légèrement en avant, dents serrées.

Mello a toujours eu une résistance incroyable face à la douleur. Et il le prouve une fois de plus. L'expression se termine par un sourire grimacé. "Toi... t'es vraiment... une adorable... garce...". Dans la bouche de Mello, l'insulte sonne presque comme un outrage sexuel à part entière.

* * *

La bouche de Mello se retire de l'oreille de Ross. Ce dernier sourit large. "Bon boulot, Mello." relevant la tête, regard animal. "Qu'on amène le cahier."

Marco cligne.

Rod n'écrit jamais directement dans le cahier. Il ordonne à Snyder de le faire, en falsifiant son écriture.

Autour de lui, au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes, trois hommes s'effondrent dans des spasmes cardiaques.

"J'aime cette arme. Elle est propre."

Mello esquisse un petit sourire, regard braqué sur Marco qui est pris de nausées, finissant par se vomir dessus.

Ross hausse le sourcil. Le mépris se lit dans le regard de fouine du boss. "Qu'on cherche une serviette et une bassine."

Mello jubile.

* * *

"Il va vraiment falloir t'endurcir, Marco."

" _Et te faire enculer_." songe Mello.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Marco est pale, reculant d'un pas avant de tituber.

"C'est..."

"Imagine que Hope te voie."

"Vous êtes... pires que des bêtes..."

"Ah. C'est vrai. Ton truc, ce sont les flashes des photographes de mode, la vie de paillettes. Et pendant ce temps, les autres font le sale boulot."

Hope se profile derrière Mello, glissant une main qui remonte des reins, le long de la colonne pour échouer jusqu'à la nuque, là, sous les pans blonds.

Mello laisse échapper un petit soupir éloquent quant à la signification d'appartenance forte du geste.

Marco fixe, lisant entre les lignes, conservant le silence, tête finissant par se baisser.

"Nous lui sommes insupportables, Hope." note Mello, avec une certaine jouissance malsaine.

* * *

"J'te poserai qu'une seule fois la question : t'as couché avec L. ?"

Hope fixe des pupilles rétrécies de Mello. "Ça donnait cette impression, vu de l'extérieur ?"

"Je me suis toujours demandé. Vous sembliez proches et... j'étais assez bien placé pour savoir que L. était doté d'une personnalité complexe."

"En fonction de ma réponse, tu vas m'aduler ou me détester, c'est bien ça ?"

"Tu te donnes trop d'importance, Hope." tirant sur ses gants de cuir pour les faire échouer sur la table basse, attrapant une cuillère et une coupe de mousse au chocolat. Hope observe un instant le ballet de ses doigts, aux ongles peints de noir.

"Je ne sais pas si L. aurait aimé que j'en parle."

"C'est bien le début d'une confession." savourant sa cuillerée, langue nettoyant consciencieusement la contenu de la cuillère, dos glissant entre ses lèvres closes.

"J'ai passé un moment avec L., oui. J'ai eu l'opportunité de l'approcher. C'était un accro au boulot. Il pouvait passer des heures, de jour comme de nuit, sur une énigme, à nourrir son corps sec et son cerveau prolifique de sucreries mais le sexe... Oui, bon, d'accord il y a eu flirt."

Mello sourit. "T'as aimé ?"

"Oui. C'était... flatteur, voilà."

"Flatteur, uh ? Du détournement de mineur ? L. avait effectivement un sens _remarquable_ de la justice."

"Je savais que t'allait rappliquer avec ça."

"Tu n'as rien fait pour m'en empêcher." quittant le fauteuil pour s'installer à côté de Hope, dans le canapé, s'y laissant tomber. "T'as joui avec lui ?"

"Mello." baissant les paupières, sourcils rassemblés.

"Bon, allez, t'es pas à une confession près hein !..."

"Fous-moi la paix."

Mello glisse une main entre les reins de Hope et le canapé, la faisant basculer sur lui avec une aisance déconcertante. La voici sur les cuisses de la terreur slave.

"Bordel, à quoi tu joues là ?" troublée.

"J't'ai toujours apprécié, Hope. Sérieux." doigts glissant le long d'une mèche de cheveux qui place derrière l'oreille percée de Hope.

"Tu dis ça parce que t'as l'estomac plein de chocolat."

"Peut-être. Mais je sais aussi que c'est réciproque."

Hope sourit. " _L : The Detective, Near : The Strategist, Mello : The Wild Card_ _._ "

Elle laisse passer un silence, caressant les cheveux du blond. "Tu sais, Mello, Lawliet était quelqu'un de très seul et... il était content d'avoir de la compagnie." triturant la croix du rosaire. "Il..." rit nerveusement. "... avait tout d'une geisha !... Il me jouait du piano pendant des heures... du violon lorsqu'il était d'humeur mélancolique... nous étions... oui, très proches." fixant les pupilles dilatées du blond. "Il avait vraiment des manières. C'était une très belle personne, Mello."

"T'as fini ?"

"Tu voulais savoir."

"Tu me fais chier à l'aduler, à la ramener avec le romantisme désuet de L., Hope."

"Tu voulais savoir !" le fixant avec colère.

"Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à la cheville de ce mec blindé de manières polies ?!"

"Il est vrai que tes manières tiennent plus de B.B." frottant son nez contre le sien.

Mello la fixe. Humeur hautement volatile. Violence brute venant baigner ses pupilles folles.

Vif, il bascule Hope sur le côté, se levant.

"Hey !..."

Il récupère son arme qu'il glisse sur le devant du pantalon.

En ultime tentative ou provocation, Hope, déchaussée, laisse grimper lentement son pied à l'arrière des cuisses de Mello. Ce dernier l'attrape, manquant de lui tordre la cheville, dans une prise violente.

"Dégage."

"Mais reconnais-le, bordel !"

Il attrape un verre et balance la flotte au visage de Hope. "J'espère que ça va calmer tes ardeurs un moment."

* * *

Comme tous les soirs depuis des années, Hope regagne son lit pour y pleurer. Les larmes... il adorait ça ; la voir pleurer lui procurait le frisson et il penchait sa tête de côté, sur l'oreiller, lui demandant, de sa voix bestiale qu'il savait rendre doucereuse, ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.

Elle lui disait qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu en arriver là, comment lui, le grand L., réputé pour son sens de la justice et de l'honneur éprouvait du plaisir à se livrer à de telles abominations. Elle lui disait qu'il était détraqué, aussi fou que les criminels qu'il traquait.

Elle finissait par attraper son t-shirt pour y trouver un semblant de réconfort. Il caressait ses cheveux, les laissant s'entortiller autour de ses doigts.

 _"Don't worry. I'm a top. An aggressive one… I have never once been submissive."_


	4. L was after Beyond Birthday

_Chapitre 4 : L. was after Beyond Birthday_

Trop de pression. La Wammy's exerçait trop de pression sur ses pensionnaires. Si bien qu'ils développaient tous des tics particuliers. Certains manifestaient un intérêt subit et sans borne pour le chocolat, d'autres pour les friandises de toute nature, d'autres encore pour les jeux vidéos, les armes... Lui était devenu obsédé par la confiture de fraises. Non seulement il la consommait mais en plus, il l'étalait du bout des doigts dans des mises en scène macabres. Son goût pour le morbide et le sadisme était prononcé. On l'a vu un jour arracher une à une les pattes du lapin domestique, Arthur, en les tortillant jusqu'au craquement. Réprimande sévère, enfermement. Il en ressortit encore plus fou.

Il devint l'élément incontrôlable de la Wammy's. Tandis que L. excellait dans tous les domaines, B.B., lui, se dirigeait, à pas tranquilles, vers la psychopathie avérée.

Le point fort de Beyond était qu'il savait imiter L. à la perfection. Au point que même les professeurs pouvaient s'y tromper. A n'en point douter, Beyond Birthday était brillant. Mais comment ne pas virer fou lorsque vous héritez d'un oeil de shinigami ?... Lorsque, depuis votre plus tendre enfance, vous voyez défiler perpétuellement, devant votre oeil surnaturel, les noms et dates de décès, flottant sur la tête des humains dans une sorte de ballet nauséeux ?...

Observant la relation se nouer entre L. et Hope, B.B. décida d'en tirer parti.

B.B. se grimait régulièrement en L., adoptant toutes ses manies jusqu'à sa voix. Son goût pour la confiture de fraises le rendait aussi sucré que Lawliet lui-même.

Hope avait tout juste 14 ans au moment des faits et Beyond s'engageait sur sa majorité.

Assurément, B.B. brisa Hope sur toute la corde. Il est sans doute à l'origine de son goût immodéré pour le sexe. Parce que lui-même l'était. Il appréciait le sexe autant que la confiture de fraises, c'était dire à quel point ça lui était essentiel !...

Il s'invita un soir dans le lit de Hope, grimé en L.

Hope se recroquevilla, impressionnée par cette proximité masculine.

"Retire ce que tu portes ou je m'en charge." laissa-t-il éclater de sa véritable voix. "Sors du lit et fais le debout devant la vitre."

Tremblante, Hope quitta le lit, tentant de filer, arrachant de ses deux mains le bouton la porte.

"Bien joué, Hope." sourit Beyond.

Hope s'aplatit, dos contre la porte. "Pitié, ne... faites pas ça..."

"Te faire quoi, Hope ? Reviens te coucher avant que je ne me fâche pour de bon." lui désignant la place vide.

"Je vous en prie... je ne dirai rien à personne..."

"Et tu as plutôt intérêt. Rappelle toi du sort que j'ai réservé à Arthur."

Hope se mit à sangloter.

Beyond se redressa dans le lit, l'observant avec un intérêt excité. "Que tu pleures ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire." suçotant le bout de son pouce façon L.

"Laissez-moi partir... je... ne dirai rien..."

Beyond se leva - assurément plus grand que L. et bien plus charpenté - se dirigeant vers elle pour l'attraper par la main et la ramener de force jusqu'au lit, l'y jetant.

Crier. Malheureusement aucun son ne vint franchir sa gorge.

Beyond venait de s'asseoir en bord de lit, bas de pyjama abaissé sur un sexe affamé qu'il entretenait de la main tandis que l'autre s'amusait avec les courbes de la jeune fille.

"Ça va te faire un peu mal mais... je sais que tu seras courageuse." l'attrapant pour venir l'empaler sur lui.

Elle sanglota contre l'épaule de Beyond, corps pris de spasmes violents tant elle avait l'impression que son sexe rigide lui montait jusqu'à l'estomac.

"Tu vois, ça n'a pas été si terrible. Et tu as intérêt d'en profiter parce que... j'ai horreur d'être en-dessous." glissé à son oreille qu'il prend plaisir à mordiller. "Je vais t'initier et tu ne pourras plus t'en passer, Hope chérie."

* * *

Si les sévisses s'étaient arrêtées là... chaque soir, Beyond se glissait jusqu'à la chambre de Hope. Elle était devenue sa chose. Il la brisait chaque fois un peu plus.

Comme bon nombre de victimes, elle finit par s'attacher à son bourreau et à prendre beaucoup de plaisir aux relations qu'il initiait et imposait. Il prenait soin de l'attacher fermement aux barreaux du lit, corps à la limite de l'écartèlement, pour jouer avec elle, des heures durant, la barbouillant de confiture sur tout le corps, qu'il léchait consciencieusement avant de la prendre. Il était effectivement toujours le dominant et elle avait fini par jouir de son plaisir égoïste. Les deux amants avaient finalement trouvé leurs marques et Hope devint complètement addict à la relation, au goût prononcé de B.B., à ses regards terrifiants, à sa voix chaude, à la proximité imposée de son corps masculin, à sa personnalité totalement renversée.

Lorsque Beyond provoquait un nouveau scandale à la Wammy's, sous des yeux témoins ou non, Hope s'en léchait les lèvres. Il posait alors sur elle ses deux billes couleur sang, confiture dégoulinant des commissures sur sa gorge appétissante, souillant le t-shirt sombre, installé dans un coin de la cuisine de la même façon que L. Hope laissait courir son regard affamé sur les poignets fins du monstre, sur la forme de ses cuisses, ventre tordu dans un appel sauvage au sexe.

B.B. était très réceptif aux appétits de Hope et n'hésitait plus à les exposer tous les deux dans des lieux passants, tant sa confiance en lui croissait de jour en jour.

* * *

Hope soupira alors qu'elle nettoyait le fusil. Comment avouer une chose pareille à Mello ?... Elle était certaine que le garçon la rejetterait à coup sûr !...

Elle posa le fusil sans ménagement, observant la ligne pure du canon. L'image de Beyond vint frapper sa rétine et elle serra le poing.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que B.B., sous une identité usurpée, venait de débarquer à l'aéroport de L.A. cette nuit même.

* * *

Hope patientait au bar, le temps de la transaction, main proche du holster qui contenait un joli Magnum.

Quelque chose la chiffonnait. Comme quelque chose qui dégouline et vous met à nu.

Machinalement, elle parcourut la salle du bar des yeux, tombant sur le sourire d'un individu louche. Le poignet fin venait de se lever et il se mit à lécher, avec une application dévouée, un doigt après l'autre.

Hope déglutit, prise d'un vertige meurtrier. La tentation de sortir, ici et maintenant, son arme et de viser ce salopard entre les deux yeux était immense !... Mais ceci mettrait à mal la transaction que Snyder menait actuellement avec un pirate informatique renommé, pour le compte de l'organisation.

Hope fixait les allures vicelardes de celui qu'on disait mort et qui se permettait de revenir puissamment dans sa vie.

Snyder en avait enfin terminé et elle ferma la marche derrière lui.

Beyond la suivait des yeux - qu'elle seule devinait d'un rouge prononcé - jusqu'à leur sortie du bar, basculant un coude sur le dossier de la chaise. "Ah mais on est devenue plus que jolie, à ce que je vois !..."

Dans l'arrière cour :

"Buck, occupe toi de Snyder. J'ai quelque chose à régler."

"Entendu."

Hope se retourna. Il se trouvait déjà sur le pas de la porte. "J'ai bien cru que t'allais passer à côté de moi sans me saluer."

"Les choses ont changé, espèce de pourriture !..." soulevant sa veste pour aviser la crosse de l'arme qui sommeillait dans le holster pour dégainer et le viser.

Beyond descendit une marche puis une autre, mains dans les poches de son imperméable sombre.

La main de Hope tremblait.

"Hmm... visiblement tu n'en as pas encore fini avec ton syndrome de Stockholm."

Proche. Bien trop proche.

D'un mouvement ressemblant à un exercice libre de Capoeira brésilienne - un art martial subtilisé à L. lui-même, il désarma Hope d'un coup de pied, dans un rythme circulaire du bassin, corps en bascule maîtrisée.

L'arme vola à l'autre bout de la petite cour.

Revenu à sa position initiale, il sortit un godet de confiture à la fraise de la poche de son imperméable sombre, ouvrant l'opercule pour y tremper ses doigts et les suçoter avec délice, savourant sa victoire sur la faiblesse avérée de Hope.

"Qu'est-ce que t'es venu foutre ici, espèce de demeuré ?!"

"Besoin de changer d'air. Et tu vois, j'ai de la chance : je suis tombé sur toi en arrivant." avançant une main pour barbouiller de bouillie sucrée et fraisée les lèvres pincées de Hope. "Là. Parfaite."

Son corps entier tremblait à présent. Pas de terreur, non. Un désir puissant lui soulevait les reins.

"Tu es... la pire abomination que la Terre ait porté, Beyond." d'une voix vibrante.

"Ho ?... Une abomination avec laquelle tu remettrais volontiers le couvert, on dirait." immisçant un index dans la bouche de Hope, observant le jeu du doigt en contrejour, sa propre langue courant avec appétit sur ses lèvres. "Eh bien, je vais te surprendre mais... je suis à ton entière disposition. Si tant est que t'aies conservé un goût pour la domination, évidemment, _princesse_ Hope." laissant glisser son index le long du menton, de la gorge, de l'espace entre les clavicules, pinçant ses propres lèvres en passant entre les deux seins puis le ventre, échouant bien en-dessous de la ceinture, œil de shinigami suivant le tracé avec grande attention, excité. Il revint à elle. "Tu aurais tiré depuis longtemps si tu avais vraiment voulu m'abattre, Hope. Je me suis renseigné sur ton compte et tu ne fais plus dans la dentelle, depuis un certain temps déjà. La Mafia..." sifflement admiratif autant que cynique. "... avec la petite blonde de la Wammy's. J'me rappelle comment tu le regardais déjà à l'époque, Hope. Alors, ça y est ? T'as réussi à le foutre dans ton plumard ? Il ne couine pas trop aigu, ça va ?..."

"Je te... hais, Beyond."

"Vachement. Tu le prouves depuis tout à l'heure." ouvrant un pan de la veste de Hope pour y dévoiler l'arme qui roupillait dans le second holster. Passant une main derrière la nuque de Hope, il l'attira à ses lèvres sûres et sucrées, offrant là un baiser affamé et renversant, langue invitant sans relâche à une danse dont l'érotisme était passé depuis longtemps entre les mains d'un vice malsain. Il relâcha Hope d'un mouvement brusque, ayant pris soin de lui mordre la lèvre pour savourer l'odeur mêlée du sang à la fraise. "Mmm... miam miam. J'y reviendrai sans aucun doute, Hope. Prends grand soin de toi..." s'éloignant, lui tournant copieusement le dos, geste de la main. "... et traumatise pas trop blondinette, d'ici là !..."

Hope demeura un long moment immobile, pulpe des doigts passant sur sa lèvre sanguinolente, arme à la main, bras ballant.

* * *

Hope reniflait. Mello haussa le sourcil.

"T'as pas l'air en forme depuis quelques jours, Hope." s'inquiéta le blond.

"Un coup de blues, ça va passer."

Un bip annonça l'arrivée d'un message sur le portable de Hope. "Westin L.A. Airport. Chambre 211."

Hope blémit, frisson lui prenant tout le corps.

"Hey ? Ca va ?..."

"Oui, oui, je... une course à faire."

"Je t'accompagne."

"N... non, ça ira, merci. J'ai... besoin d'être seule."

Elle monta dans la Mini Cooper décapotable et quitta le parking souterrain.

"Skyer. Suis la discrètement."

"OK."

* * *

Skyer gara son véhicule dans le parking de l'hôtel. "Elle est descendue au Westin Airport."

"Suis la." ordonna Mello.

"Bien."

Skyer descendit du véhicule et suivit Hope qui prit l'ascenseur. "Merde !..." alors que les portes de la cabine se refermaient sur elle.

Arrivée devant la chambre, Hope ne prit pas la peine de frapper.

"Wow ! Wow ! Déjà ? T'as pas traîné, dis donc !..." se présentant à elle, simplement vêtu d'un jeans ample.

"Ta gueule, Beyond."

La chambre était jonchée de pots de confiture ouverts, texture répandue ça et là.

Hope secoua la tête.

Le sosie de L. s'en approcha, ouvrant les pans de la veste pour constater qu'elle était désarmée. "Tu cherches vraiment les noises, Hope."

"Epargne moi tes commentaires, Beyond. Faisons ce que nous avons à faire et..."

Un index vif vint barrer ses lèvres. "Sans scénario, ce n'est pas amusant." récupérant un pot ouvert dont il versa le fond du contenu dans la paume de sa main avant de l'appliquer sur le haut clair de Hope. "Là. Marquée. J'aime les choses qui m'appartiennent." s'approchant de l'oreille de Hope. "J'aime les briser. J'apprécie de les sentir se disloquer. Je jouis de pouvoir les écraser. Pauvres petites choses fragiles." parcourant la joue de la jeune femme de la langue en une trace humide jusqu'à la bouche sur laquelle il fondit, animal. Il là donna le ton d'une violence renouvelée. "Ton goût m'a manqué, petite Hope." l'attrapant par les fesses pour la plaquer avec force contre son corps.

Dans le tumulte des stimuli qu'il maniait d'une main de maître, Hope vint se pendre à son cou, exigeant que le baiser reprenne avec plus de force encore ; langues n'en finissant pas de se retrouver dans la moiteur sucrée des cavités. Beyond serrait le corps de femme contre le sien, éveillé au possible, la trimballant jusqu'au lit sur lequel il la jeta, plongeant sur elle sans attendre, main descendant au plus bas, doigts se crispant autour et dans le sexe suintant de Hope, à l'intérieur de tout ce qu'elle portait.

Le geignement en réponse fut tel que Beyond manqua d'en jouir. Il y fit écho par un grognement rauque et sonore, mordillant jusqu'au sang tout ce qui se présentait à lui.

Vif, il se défit pour se glisser agilement en elle, soupirant lourdement au contact intime.

Il emprisonna les mains de Hope au-dessus de sa tête, bougeant là comme un fou, donnant à ses coups de hanches quelque chose de terriblement animal. Hope bougeait en contresens pour que les sensations s'élèvent au maximum, genoux levés pour accueillir pleinement la puissance de l'assaut initié par B. La pièce était à présent remplie de grognements et autres sonorités sauvages.

Les deux corps se tendirent jusqu'au ciel, déversant là des orgasmes d'une intensité terrifiante.

Récupérant un peu de son souffle, Hope se tourna vers Beyond, observant le tatouage qui ornait le dessus du poignet fin : deux B. en lettres gothiques.

"Peuh... tellement imbu de ta personne." cracha-t-elle. "Je te hais."

La main agile du psychopathe vint tracer à nouveau le chemin jusqu'au sexe de Hope. Lorsque les doigts se mirent en action, elle écrasa un son vibrant contre la peau du sosie de L.

"Tu me hais ?... On ne dirait vraiment pas !..."

Elle luttait pour se retrouver au-dessus cette fois mais la force brute de B. la maintenait plaquée sur le matelas.

Une nouvelle fois, marquée par une jouissance tout aussi percutante.

Puis une autre. Et une quatrième.

"A combien nous en sommes déjà ? J'ai perdu le compte..."

Hope abattit son poing près des cheveux hirsutes de B.

"Tu peux mieux faire, tu sais." afficha l'intéressé, cynique. "Vraiment, vraiment mieux."

Beyond bascula une nouvelle fois sur elle, avisant la ligne de chiffres qui dansait sur sa tête, s'en pinçant la lèvre. "Eh bien... le moins que l'on puisse dire est que t'as intérêt à en profiter, ma petite Hope !..." presque joyeux.

"Espèce de fumier !"

Il riait face à la pluie d'insultes qu'elle faisait tomber sur lui.

"Lâche moi, Beyond !"

"Mets-y un peu du tien. C'est mou, ça manque sérieusement de motivation, tout ça." venant lui lécher la joue, ne tardant pas à inviter sa langue à la danse, toujours aussi étourdissante. Il termina en morsures le long de la jugulaire, observant les marques s'imprimer sur le derme jusqu'alors épargné. "Hum... du plus bel effet. Je finirai vraiment par te dévorer, tu sais, Hope."

"Le cannibalisme, à présent ?... Note que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. T'es bourré de vices."

"Écoutez de quelle manière l'hosto fait la nique à la charité !..." terminant par une morsure plus appuyée de l'épaule, enfonçant ses dents dans le creux marquant le dessus de la clavicule, glissant la mâchoire pour écorcher sur une bonne profondeur. "Petit cadeau personnel. Et mes salutations à blondinette. Le temps qu'il pige et rapplique ici, je serai déjà loin."

* * *

Mello dressa toute sa blondeur devant Hope. Elle y fit face, tenant maladroitement les pans de sa veste fermée. Mello la toisait.

"A l'hôtel. Mais avec qui ?"

"Ça ne te reg..."

D'un geste vif, Mello venait de lui arracher les pans de la veste, découvrant, pupilles agrandies, les marques de sang sucré laissées par les paumes larges de Beyond.

Le visage de Mello se fit terriblement dur. "Bravo. Tu n'aurais vraiment pas pu tomber plus bas, Hope.


	5. The fall of the beast

_Chapitre 5 : The fall of the beast_

Passer de la violence brute et vicelarde de B.B. à la douceur affirmée de L. fut une expérience d'un grand soulagement pour Hope.

Il avait suffi d'une visite éclair du grand détective pour s'apercevoir de la situation et de la tension latente entre celui qui représentait son côté sombre et l'adolescente.

Dès lors, L. s'interposa. De toutes ses forces. Il se prit quelques coups de griffes en retour mais L. avait l'habitude d'esquiver et de protéger.

Il entoura Hope d'un cocon de douceur et d'attentions.

Il se débrouilla, malgré une charge de travail importante, pour échouer à la Wammy's aussi souvent que possible.

* * *

Un soir que Hope vint le rejoindre, elle le vit portant une alliance - c'était peu avant l'affaire Kira qui le faucha au début de sa jeune carrière.

"L. ?... Cet... anneau ?..."

L. tourna la tête vers elle, d'abord surpris puis finissant par sourire. "Oh, je... je suis tête en l'air... j'ai oublié de la retirer avant de venir ici." avec un sourire doux.

Hope s'installa à côté de lui, regard insistant. "L., tu es... marié ?"

L. hésita un moment avant de répondre. "Ça... s'est décidé récemment."

"Oh... eh bien... j'espère qu'elle est consciente de la chance qu'elle a..."

"Nous nous voyons très peu, tu sais."

Hope pose la tête contre l'épaule réconfortante tandis qu'il est en position foetale, sur le large rebord de la fenêtre.

"Il ne t'a pas ennuyée cette semaine ?"

"Non."

"Bon."

Une longue pause.

"Hope, j'ai longuement discuté avec Roger et Watari aujourd'hui et... il a été décidé de placer B. dans une institution à surveillance renforcée."

Hope redressa la tête, fixant L. avec une certaine incompréhension. "L., c'est... terrible ce que je vais te dire mais... il..." reniflant plusieurs fois. "... me manque. _Physiquement_ , je veux dire..."

L. prit délicatement la main de Hope dans la sienne, alliance reflétant face au couchant orangé.

"Elle en a, de la chance..."

"Je ne pense pas. Qui pourrait prédire ma durée de vie ?..."

"Ah, L. Tu as pris toutes les dispositions pour que jamais personne ne remonte jusqu'à toi." caressant le bras fin sous le large sweat immaculé.

"Peut-être ma prochaine enquête me forcera-t-elle à aller sur le terrain, à m'impliquer davantage et personnellement... je ne sais pas." observant les dernières lueurs du couchant, prémonition fichée dans la chair. "Quoi qu'il en soit, B. a vraiment besoin d'aide, tu sais..." de la douceur d'un caramel au beurre salé. "Je suis certain que tu comprends notre démarche, même si cela te sera difficile au commencement. Nous le faisons pour le bien de Beyond et pour préserver les autres pensionnaires."

"Je sais, L." reposant sa tête contre l'épaule. "Tu restes avec moi, cette nuit ?"

"Oui."

Jamais de geste. Aucun mot violent. L. n'était véritablement que douceur. Une douceur sucrée et insomniaque !... L. porte les cernes comme le dernier eye-liner à la mode !...

"L., que vais-je devenir ?..." au beau milieu de la nuit.

L. quitta son ordinateur pour rejoindre Hope, s'installant en bord de lit, jambes ramenées à lui. "N'as-tu pas des camarades dont tu sois proche, ici ?"

"Non. Et Mello me déteste."

Petit rire. "Mello déteste tout le monde. C'est un stupide réflexe de défense."

* * *

Des cris. Des cris d'une véritable bête traquée !... Certains pensionnaires ont même prétendu avoir vu B. se déplacer à quatre pattes, rapidement, en haletant.

Visiblement, Beyond ne l'entendait vraiment pas de cette oreille de se laisser embarquer de la sorte par un service de sécurité renforcé !...

On dut l'endormir à la fléchette pour lui passer la camisole.

L., présent au moment des faits, ne pouvait que secouer la tête de désolation. "Qu'en avons-nous fait ?..."

"Ce n'est pas notre faute, L."

"Ce cas relève de notre entière responsabilité. Nous aurions dû détecter plus rapidement les problèmes psychiques de B." avec une fermeté terrible.

* * *

C'est durant son incarcération prolongée que B. se fit appeler "Backup" par pure ironie. Tenu en chambre capitonnée, on lui servait les repas à distance. Il usait les psy, excitait les nerfs de tout le personnel.

* * *

"Reste pas plantée là, Hope !" en la bousculant. Elle manqua de peu le mur opposé.

Mello ne la ménageait pas , son regard méprisant la crucifiant à la moindre occasion.

Le blond prenait des risques démesurés, rendant le travail de Hope extrêmement compliqué. De plus, il la fustigeait au moindre accroc.

* * *

"T'as entendu parler du meurtre d'hier, Tony ?"

"Ouais. Plutôt sordide, non ?"

"Et les indices ? Plutôt minces hein ? Les flics vont pédaler !..."

"Déjà qu'ils ne sont pas très futés à la base !..." se moque l'homme de main de Ross.

* * *

"T'es mort, Marty."

Petit ricanement en face. "J'ai bien étudié le terrain, Mello. Pas d'angle de tir."

"Je pense que tu sous-estime à tort notre sniper, Marty."

Mello leva la main et claqua des doigts. Le signal. La condamnation à mort.

L'homme se prit une balle dans la tête.

Mello déballait une tablette de chocolat qu'il dégusta tandis que le sang s'écoulait de la tête éventrée du cadavre.

* * *

B. défrayait la chronique, offrant au monde toute l'étendue de son talent meurtrier.

* * *

Bip ! " _Regency Inn L.A._ "

Hope soupira de contrariété. Ce monstre ne la lâchait pas !... Et sitôt qu'il lui indiquait sa position physique, son corps se mettait à la réclamer comme une drogue dure !...

Si encore Mello pouvait la soutenir comme l'avait fait L., elle aurait pu trouver la force de ne pas capituler... mais désormais isolée comme elle l'était, elle constituait une proie facile pour ce prédateur hors normes.

La voici une fois de plus devant la porte de la chambre qu'il occupe. Un moment d'hésitation avant de frapper.

Une force vive la plaqua contre la porte, laissant courir une langue impie et perverse le long de la joue. "Je claque des doigts, tu cours. Je t'ai bien dressée."

Ses mains immenses se saisirent des mains fines de Hope pour les monter au-dessus de sa tête, poids du corps l'écrasant contre le panneau de bois.

"T'es venu chercher ce que ta blonde te refuse ?..." haletant à son oreille.

"La ferme, Birthday."

"J'en ai un nouveau, de surnom, qui devrait t'inspirer." mordillant et griffant le dos des mains de Hope tel un animal en rut. "Backup."

"Pour moi, tu restes... un salopard dérangé."

"Tu es dur avec moi, Hope." cynique, l'écrasant d'autant plus contre la porte.

Le cliquetis d'une arme ramena le _serial killer_ sur Terre. Une main gantée vint agripper avec la dernière des violences l'arrière des cheveux épais de Beyond. Le canon de l'arme était arrêté de côté, sous les côtes.

"Quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne restera pas avec toi cette fois, enflure." siffla la voix, rauque de colère, de Mello.

"La petite Slave..."

"La petite Slave t'encule, espèce de bâtard de mes deux." lui rappelant sa position par une pression du canon. "Retire tes pattes de là."

"Pour les mettre où ? Sur tes fesses ?!" basculant une jambe, faisant croche-pied, pour déstabiliser Mello. Ce dernier percuta violemment le mur opposé, sonné sur le moment.

L'arme gisait quasiment entre les jambes de Beyond.

Vive, Hope bascula, passant ses jambes sous celles de B., projetant l'arme hors de portée.

Soudain, des aboiements furieux et une silhouette vive, massive et noire qui arriva à fond de train, attrapant dans sa gueule béante l'entrejambe de B.B. en grognant, refusant de lâcher prise malgré les cris et les coups que l'homme donnait à la tête aux oreilles basses et aux babines retroussées.

Mello récupéra calmement son arme, affichant un sourire amusé devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux. "C'est peine perdue, B. Lorsque Dick a attrapé quelque chose dans sa gueule, il ne le lâche pas."

Beyond tournait sur lui-même, sang commençant à imbiber son jeans washed.

La lutte dura un moment.

Mello intervint, sans ordonner à Dick de lâcher prise, attrapant B.B. par les cheveux. Il fixa un court moment son œil de shinigami, plaçant le canon de l'arme à l'emplacement du cœur.

"Crève, ordure !" à bout portant.

B. tituba et s'affaissa contre le mur, y laissant une longue traînée rouge, verticale.

"Si tu veux mon avis, nous ne devrions pas traîner dans le secteur." précisa Mello en rangeant son arme, ordonnant à Dick de le rejoindre.

Mello saisit la main de Hope pour la conduire jusqu'à l'escalier, le dévalant avec elle et Dick pour rejoindre le parking souterrain, s'engouffrer dans le véhicule et démarrer en flèche.

Durant le trajet du retour, Hope demeurait prostrée et silencieuse.

"Ça va ?... Hey, Hope ?" osant une main tendre jusqu'à sa cuisse, réconfortant.

Rien. Aucune réponse en retour. Hope tenait son regard fixé sur la route qui défilait devant eux.

* * *

Une fois à l'arrêt dans le hangar, Mello ouvrit la porte côté passager. "Viens." l'y invitant d'une main douce. Lorsque son corps heurta celui de Mello, elle prit une profonde inspiration comme si l'air lui manquait, s'en éloignant pour plaquer son dos contre la portière fermée, s'effondrant au sol, sanglotant.

Mello, toujours debout, l'observa un instant avant de s'accroupir, main se posant précautionneusement sur la cuisse de Hope. "Je suis... désolé, Hope."

"Mello !..." basculant en avant pour se pendre à son cou, sanglotant contre son épaule.

Un instant, le blond en fut complètement désarçonné. "Merde... pourquoi tu chiales, Hope ?..."

"Parce que... tu l'as... tué... Merci... Mello... je... j'en aurai été incapable..."

Mello eut un bref sourire, passant sa main gantée dans le dos fin de Hope. "Ca a été un plaisir de faire disparaître ce salaud. Mais arrête de chialer, d'accord ?"

* * *

L'écran reflétait sur le visage du Slave. Il vérifiait toujours lui-même la faisabilité de ses plans à venir, y passant la nuit si la précision l'exigeait.

Hope arriva, oreiller serré contre elle, plaid sous le bras, avisant le blond à moitié allongé sur le canapé.

"Quoi ? Insomnie ?"

Hope hocha la tête.

Mello l'invita à s'installer, d'un mouvement bref du menton.

Hope fit son nid à proximité du blond. Ce dernier, comme à son habitude, croquait dans une tablette de chocolat, tapotant sur les touches du portable ouvert.

Hope conservait le silence afin de ne pas perturber le génie de la Mafia dans son travail.

Pourtant, elle aurait eu envie de lui dire des choses au sujet de sa relation chaotique avec B.B. mais il lui semblait que Mello avait exactement cerné la situation, ce qui l'avait motivé à tirer à deux reprises sur le criminel.

Hope réprima un gloussement. La bombe slave avait prouvé au grand timbré de la Wammy's qu'il n'hésitait pas à tuer lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

Elle s'endormit avec le sourire.

* * *

Ce n'est que vers quatre heures du matin que le blond ferma le clapet de son portable, avisant Hope qui dormait derrière lui. Il se laissa aller lentement en arrière pour se retrouver tête à hauteur des cuisses de Hope.

Cette proximité lui parut tout d'abord étrange mais pas si dérangeante et désagréable au final.

Mello finit même par s'offrir quelques heures de sommeil, niché là, contre les jambes de Hope.

Hope s'était réveillée plusieurs fois, le souffle coupé, en sueur, voyant à nouveau B.B. s'en prendre à elle.

Elle trouva un apaisement lorsqu'elle vit Mello, endormi en contrebas du canapé. Un instant, elle récupéra sa main dans la sienne, savourant le contact, sans le réveiller. Lui aussi était un écorché vif...

Mello avait compris beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, notamment sur les sentiments et les émotions. Certes, sa capacité à tuer de sang froid faisait l'admiration autour de lui, dans ce milieu dénué d'humanité qu'était la Mafia, mais il avait noté que ses émotions, tenues en bride, ne faisaient que l'empoisonner de l'intérieur, le rendant tout aussi déshumanisé.

Il se rendit compte qu'à l'époque de la Wammy's il était tant concentré sur Near et sur lui-même qu'il en était parvenu à occulter tout son environnement. Pire : il n'avait pas vu B.B. s'en prendre à Hope, de laquelle il était pourtant assez proche. Même sur ce coup, L. l'avait supplanté !...

FIN.


End file.
